Those Who Hunt Fairies
by lemony.club
Summary: All he could think of when trapped in the endless darkness was her. How much he loved her. How much he cherished her. Yet, for all he had sacrificed, she betrayed him and sent him into a fate worse than death. His love turns into hatred. His passion became a burning desire that could not be quenched. He would hunt down all those she replaced him with. He would hunt fairies! Dark!
1. Chapter 1

**Those Who Hunt Fairies (NarutoxMavis)**

This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

 **Synopsis**

All he could think of when trapped in the endless darkness was her. How much he loved her. How much he cherished her. Yet, for all he had sacrificed, she betrayed him and sent him into a fate worse than death. His love turns into hatred. His passion became a burning desire that could not be quenched. He would hunt down all those she replaced him with. He would hunt fairies!

 **=[Those Who Hunt Fairies]=**

The wind brushed against his whiskered face. The sunlight bathed his muscular body. The sky filled his dark blue eyes. Sound of birds chirping filled his sensitive ears. Everything flooded back into his mind, and a single tear ran along the side of his cheek, collected at the bottom of his quivering chin.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," a familiar voice greeted. It came from a small creature sitting on a large rock. Nine of its furry tails swayed along with the gentle breeze similar to blades of grass.

"How long…?" Naruto whimpered and ran his thumb down his face. It removed the tear from existence, for he would shed no more tear. Once was enough for someone such as him.

"The year is X792," Kurama answered. "Almost 100 years from that day, give or take a few years. Sorry it'd taken so long to undo the seal. It was your seal after all. But hey, if I didn't, you would be dreaming for an eternity."

"An eternity," Naruto whispered. "It felt like an eternity; a reoccurring nightmare which I cannot wake up from. For someone like me, it is a fate worse than death."

"And yet she choose the world over you knowing full-well your fate," Kurama snarled. "If it was other way around, you would choose her without a doubt. Actually you did time and time again, and she still betrayed you in the end. I told you before and I will tell you now. There is no one but us.

Naruto snapped at Kurama. His eyes steeled, but dwelling deep within them was regret, pain, sorrow, and most importantly longing. He soon closed them and drawled in the fresh air in the century passed, reenergize his body. He brushed his long blond hair back, and they shredded themselves, shortening to a comfortable length.

"I will never betray you," Kurama continued. "Our fates are forever entwined. We existed for a reason, and if you neglected that reason, we will cease to be. It's a good thing that you still remember."

There was silence between them. Naruto remembered. It was etched into his core, and for the first time since he gained independent, he accepted the task. It was all he had left.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked while looking over his body. Black markings stretched out from his chest, swirling and pulsating along his arms and legs. With a thought, his shadow upon the grassy land erupted upwards, covering his entire body. It formed his attire, colored in orange and red. A matching overcoat manifested afterwards.

"Dead, alive, nowhere, everywhere," Kurama answered. It leaped off the rock and onto an outstretched hand before running up the blond's shoulder and resting there. "But if you try hard enough. I'm sure you can find her – if that is what you desire most."

"What I desire? I wonder about that. Maybe I had one when I first step into this place," Naruto said and examined the lushly surroundings. He took another deep breath of air before frowning deeply.

"I hate this place," Naruto declared. "All of it! It reeks of the things that were denied to me."

"Then destroy it," Kurama suggested. "Destroy all you despised, and when there is nothing left, you will have everything you ever wanted. You will not be denied."

"Yes. I will not be denied, not anymore, not ever," Naruto stated. The wind swirled wildly around him. It condensed into his palm, turning a pitch black sphere. A small smile touched his lips, and he closed his fingers around the destructive sphere, dissipating it.

"No, destroying it is too simple – too easy," he said. "Don't you think so, Kurama?"

Kurama nodded in agreement. And with that, the clearing surrounded by woods returned to being alone once more. The two beings not native to the world – Earth Land – vanished without a trace. There was not even a footprint left.

 **– Those Who Hunt Fairies –**

"Ah! I'm so sorry," a young girl apologized and tried to pick up the wrapping she had dropped. When she did, she looked up at the person she had bumped into. It was a young man draped in fine cloak. She had never seen him in town before, and she had seen many people coming and going.

Naruto towered over the small girl. His blue eyes went to the bundle held in her arms. "Don't worry. It is my fault for not looking where I was going. Do you know a good place where I can eat? I don't have a lot of money on me…"

The young girl nodded and pointed at the restaurant she frequently visited. The owner was a very nice elderly man. He always gave her discounts. "There. Mister can get a full meal for only 500 Jewels."

"Thank you," Naruto responded, "but I only have 400 on me. I guess I will go hungry for another day. It's not like I was ever full to begin with."

Naruto gave the girl a pat on the head and continued his way, passing several people who'd paid him no mind. When he reached a busy intersection, he cocked his head around. "Do you need something?"

The girl looked at him on her approach. She placed a small bun into his hand with a bright smile. He gave her a smile of his own and examined at the meat bun in his palm. He broke the bun into two halves and returned one of the halves to her.

"This will be all I need. Thank you," Naruto said and turned away, not taking notice of her expression. He continued onwards, passing several alleys while taking a few bites out of the meat bun. "Taste horrible."

"Then stop eating," Kurama said within his mind. "Why do you need to eat anyway?"

"To feel something I suppose," Naruto said and forced himself to swallow the generosity. Once he did, he took out a magazine and ran through the pages. "I want her, her, her, hmmm, maybe her, and her, and her. There are so many to choose from."

"Why choose at all? Take them all," Kurama suggested.

"I will, but which one should I take first?" Naruto asked. "I like her hair. It's red like my mother."

"Why do you take in those that resemble your mother?"

"It is so I would never forget," Naruto answered and ripped out a page from the magazine. He drew a few circles upon the picture and tossed it into the air. The picture hovered above him before zooming away overhead. He gave it a smile as the ground under his feet ran away. He weaved through the people as if they were standing still.

The page drifted to the ground as Naruto stood before a Guild, the strongest in Fiore if the news was to be believed. He had traveled across the sea and land to find this place. It was a place he wanted to be. It was a place where everything would start and end.

"Does fairy has tail?" Naruto asked himself and entered the guild hall. Noises within blasted against him, attacking his ears. The guild was rowdy, bringing a warm smile to his face. He admitted that it had been a while since he had been in such a rowdy, comfortable place. It brought back memories.

"Hello, please don't mind them," a white-haired girl greeted.

"Hi there," Naruto responded politely. "Can I have a kiss… I mean an autograph, Mirajane? I'm a big, big fan of your boobs, I mean you."

"Smooth, very smooth," Kurama commented and examined the room. It was a guild hall, but doubled up as a bar. Anyone could order beverages.

"Not at the moment, I'm sorry," Mirajane replied.

"Oh, oh well," Naruto said and looked around the room. He examined each of the faces and found that those he wanted were not present. "Can I join the guild? I always wanted to be in one, but things got in the way. I decided now is a good time."

Mirajane nodded. "Anyone can join Fairy Tail," she said. "But there is a form you need to fill out first. It's nothing difficult. We just want to know you better."

"I want to know you better," Naruto responded and accepted the form. He examined the question for a moment before squiggling stuffs down. "Here. Do I need to see the master?"

"Yes. The master will see you shortly, Naruto-kun," Mirajane said as she checked the form. "You don't have any magic?"

"I don't have any," Naruto said. "I can't use magic normally, but don't worry. I'm really strong. I can beat most people in here before they could even blink."

Naruto declared loudly enough that half of the guild stared at him, shocked. They burst out laughing – louder than they already had – when he grinned at them. "He's just like Natsu! Show us your strength!"

Mirajane smiled. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, and don't worry about them. They just want to see your magic, that's all. And I'm sure you are very strong without it, Naruto-kun."

"I am," Naruto said and turned towards the guild. "Do you want a demonstration?"

"Show us!" Much of the guild called out.

Naruto smiled, and when the smile dropped, the guild became eerily silence. Everyone dropped to their knees, trembling and sweating profusely. Most were trembling in fear. It was as if they saw themselves being torn apart.

"An illusion…" Mirajane uttered as she tried to get up. She was one of the few that managed to remain conscious. "No… it's –?"

"Killing Intent," Naruto said as he leaned over her. "Congratulation, you passed," he said and reached his hand out towards her. Before he could make contact, a gigantic palm smacked him across the room and against the wall.

"Master…" Mirajane panted heavily as Makarov had entered the hall from his room, furious. Her mind was still in a state of shock to do more than that.

Naruto hummed while he pulled himself out from the wall. "That tickles – just kidding. It really hurts."

Makarov was surprise that Naruto could recover so quickly. Aside from the dust on his overcoat, there was no injury whatsoever. Furthermore, Makarov sensed no magic coming from the blond. "Something is odd about him." He looked to the young girl by his side for guidance, but she was in state of shock.

Naruto followed his gaze and frowned. That frown soon turned into a smile. "Hello Mavis. Why are you hiding from me? Do you hate me that much?"

"First?" Makarov asked when Mavis took several steps back. Those that still awake scattered around the hall were surprised at their founder's behavior.

"R…un..! Everyone run! Now!" Mavis shouted, but before everyone could comprehend what she was saying, Naruto was standing before her. No one saw him move, but the flustering of his overcoat told all that he did. He was faster than their eyes could trace, and it wasn't due to magic.

His hand moved along the air and stopped just before her face. "Will you disappear when I touch you, Mavis? But if you do, I will kill everyone in this room. That is a promise, and you know I always keep my promise."

In fear for everyone in the room, Mavis had to stop herself from pulling away and allowed him to touch her face. It was just like how she remembered, but that memory was long buried.

Naruto couldn't see the person he desired, but he could sense her presence. His hand could feel her, yet there was no warmness upon her skin.

"Are you afraid?" Naruto asked. "You never thought that this day would come, did you, Mavis? But then why should you? You live well while I was locked away, forgotten by all."

"No, I did – please, Naruto, don't hurt them," Mavis pleaded. Her hands gripped his wrist, but he jerked his hand away, coldly.

"Have you found out that answer yet, Mavis?" Naruto asked and looked around the room. He counted there were only six people still conscious plus Makarov. Mavis was not counted. "Tell me, do fairies have tail?"

No one answered to an obvious mocking question. They glared at him furiously and shouting angrily. He just knocked out their friends and showed them a vivid imagery of their death.

Naruto shook his head and turned back to Mavis. "I had a lot of time to think about that question in the darkness. Even now, I don't know the answer. Maybe there is no answer, but that was a coward's way of thinking."

"There is no answer," Kurama said. "Fairies do not exist."

Naruto inhaled deeply. He didn't believe so. "If you can tell me the answer then I will leave this place untouched. I will just disappear from this world. I will never bother you again. So what is it, Mavis? Do fairies have tail or do they not? Please answer me…"

"Fairies…" Mavis muttered. She tried to say it, but she was unable to. There was no correct answer to the question she proposed. That was the point of the question. It made others wondered about all the possibilities.

"You don't know either? You gave me a question you don't know answer to," Naruto said. His hand flew out and grabbed her. He pulled her towards his face. "Why? Tell me why?"

"I didn't want to. I didn't want to, Naruto," Mavis sobbed. "I – I –

"I know you didn't. That's precisely why you have betrayed me. You didn't choose! You let other choose it for you! You let them seal me away. You tell them how to seal me away. And you did nothing. In your heart, you choose them over me!"

Shadow erupted from below and swirled around him as his fury exploded. His power of darkness and death caused great pain to all that present. Only Mirajane and Makarov seemed to withstand the eerie aura he radiated.

"Stop… please stop…. Naruto… " Mavis pleaded as her form distorted. She struggled in his hold. "You can kill me… hurt me… torture me, but – but please don't hurt them. Please don't hurt my family! They have… done nothing to you."

"Family – ?" Naruto uttered in shock. He threw her to the ground and clenched his hand tightly, trying to stop it from shaking. He was replaced. Before a tear could escape his eyes, he closed them, locking the anger within.

"They are your family, huh?" Naruto said and opened his eyes slowly. The darkness within were intense, overwhelmingly. "Then you can watch them die, Mavis. I will show you despair you've never imagined. I will show you feel the pain and anguish I felt."

A darkness sphere swirled within his palm as Naruto threw this hand to Makarov. The potent energy ball erupted like a beam. It slammed into Makarov, who immediately raised his hands to defend himself. The blast threw him against the wall and through it. It spiraled onwards, ripping apart everything in its path, and exploded against the side of a mountain, miles away. The flash was dark, turning day into night. And what remained was a crater with black fumes rising into the air.

Makarov was nowhere to be seen, and screams from the town soon erupted.

"Master!" Those awaked shouted in shock. They attacked Naruto afterwards. Fire, water, earth, light beams converged on him from multiple directions.

"Everyone… stop!" Mavis called out. "You can't use magical spells against Naruto!"

Naruto stood there and took the elemental attacks aimed at him. The shadowy mist absorbed them and swelled in size and strength. Their magic only strengthened it.

"Weakling," Kurama snorted. "We don't need them."

Naruto leered at his opponents before the shadowy mist around him pulsed and spat out the elemental blasts that it had absorbed. Those attacks returned to their casters with increased speed and power. The spell slammed into each one, blasting them across the room. They were barely keeping consciousness.

Before Naruto could follow up, his hand jerked to the side and blocked a fist from Mirajane. He gave her a glance and was surprised that her form had changed almost completely. She was stronger and faster in her Satan form.

"Overtake magic?" Naruto questioned and dodged the strikes she unleashed. Each punch ripped apart the floor and walls, destroying the room. After a dozen or so, Naruto caught her fist with his bare hands.

"Why!? Why did you kill master? Why did you kill all those people!?"

"Everything dies," Naruto replied and slammed her into the ground. "Except for me, and that is a curse," he added and threw a punch, aiming to take her life. The ground was erupted under his fist, driving up dust and debris. The guildhall could no longer take any more damage and collapse inwards, burying all inside.

A couple of second later, Naruto flew out of the rubbles and smashed against the ground far from the town.

Mirajane in her Halphas demonic form descended and pummeled him repeatedly against the ground recklessly. And before his shadowy mist could refocus itself and protect him, Mirajane blasted him with a comics beam. Its power was enough to devastate an area, thus formed a massive crater in the ground.

Naruto lay unmoving at its center. His clothes were in tatter. His body was full of bruises and cuts, both minors and majors.

"Why… why didn't you finish me off?" Naruto asked and opened his eyes slowly to see Mirajane floating in the sky. "But with your power, you won't able to kill me," he said as he stood up. His wounds instantly healed.

"She's impressive," Kurama acknowledged. "We can use her."

"Yes," Naruto agreed as the air around him rippled. They swirled inwards, forming spheres. He pointed his finger at Mirajane, and the sphere blasted forwards. She evaded, but they expanded and exploded violently in air, slapping her around. Before she could orientate herself, more and more spheres were blasting at her. Hundreds more were formed within seconds, each with devastating power.

His magic seemed bottomless.

Mirajane tried to deflect those dangerous spheres. But the instant they came in contact with her hands, they exploded rather being redirected in another direction, tearing through her demonic scale armors. It didn't take more than a couple to force her back to her human form. Without the wings provided by her transformation, she fell back on the ground.

"Is that all you have?" Naruto asked as he stood over the panting Mirajane. Shadow wrapped around his body, regenerating the attire and overcoat he had. She didn't notice before, but there was a strange glow around his body.

"Why did you – why?"

"Why? You don't need to know why. You were simply part of something I wanted to destroy, and now you will be part of something greater whether you wanted to or not," Naruto said and kicked her across the air.

Mirajane gasped as she crashed and bounced against the rough ground. Before she could recover from the shock, she screamed when he stomped on her abdomen a couple of times.

"Just pay back for the pummeling you did to me," Naruto said and placed his hand around her face. He held her up as his fingers tightened around her mouth, stopping her from screaming. Her eyes widened when blood erupted behind her.

Mirajane squirmed for a minute before the light in her eyes faded away. She had died.

 **– Those Who Hunt Fairies –**

Erza was in a state of shock. What remained of her guild was a heap of rubble with her friends trying to climb out of it. "Everyone!? Who did this!?"

They looked towards Mavis, who was on the ground, crying profusely. "Please run… everyone, please run. You can't stop him… no one can…"

"First!" Erza called out, but Mavis was unresponsive. She was utterly terrified. Something or someone had frightened her. It was the first time Erza had seen the First in such a state, and after learning of what happened to Makarov from those who were awake at the time, her fury exploded.

"Where is he!?" Erza shouted. "Naruto!?"

"You called?" Naruto asked as he returned into town at a leisure pace. Most people were already fleeing when he did, and since the Magic Council was no longer functioning, there was no one the people could rely upon when mages were fighting each other.

The collateral damage clash between magic caused alone was unfathomable, not to mention loss of life and livelihood.

"Her magic is incredible," Kurama commented as it analyzed Erza Scarlet, "as well as her rage. She wants to cut you up into a million pieces. Although there is some restrain in her mind."

"Cut me into a million pieces? Good, more of me to go around," Naruto said and eyed Mavis. Thanked to Mirajane, he could see her perfectly now. The blond-haired girl looked the same almost a hundred years ago when he first met her and admittedly loved her. He still loved her now. Sadly, love and hate was just two sides of the same coin.

Despite Erza shouting at him, Naruto approached Mavis. She was like back then, in a state of shock and fear and denial. His word reached her then, and it would reach her now. "I'm going to kill each and every one of your so called family until no one is left. Then you will feel how I feel in the darkness, alone."

"Please – please stop, Naruto. It's my fault. It's my fault. I should have chosen you. I wanted to. I wanted to!" Mavis sobbed and gripped his outer coat, tugging it desperately.

Naruto didn't say anything. He pulled himself away from her, but she wouldn't let go. He soon steeled his heart and kicked her away coldly. This caused Erza to attack him. Before she could strike him, a claw blocked her sword. Her eyes widened in shock at the girl who shielded him.

"Mirajane…!? What are you doing!?" Erza shouted as Mirajane emerged from the shadow surrounded Naruto. The white-haired girl was expressionless. Her soul was bounded to his will, and her mind was no longer her own. She would attack and kill her own friend without a second thought.

"I will do what I promised, Mavis," Naruto vowed. "I will hunt down your fairies wherever they are!"

 **– End –**

The story is marked as complete because it just an idea. It also is a smut (NarutoxMavis) – mostly in flash back and epilogue. I will write the rest of it when there is an incentive to do so; probably when someone sponsored it. But who knows. I'm just killing a lot of plot bunnies right now. You can adopt it if you want, but keep it dark if you can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Those Who Hunt Fairies (NarutoxMavis)**

This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

 **Plot Summary:**

Skip this part if you want to read the epilogue of what could be the ending. Basically, will Naruto and Mavis actually get together despite all that happened? Just scroll down to find out. You can read this part if you want to know the story and background in depth.

First off, the main story isn't written because I don't have the time to do so.

I already know what happened – as it played in my mind. I imagined it, but describe on paper would take way too much time, time that I don't have will actually going to work to keep the electricity running and allowed me to read fan fictions. I like reading fan fictions as long as the story is original. But sadly, there are too many rehashes!

 **– Those Who Hunt Fairies –**

Anyway, here is a generalization of my plotline. It's not necessary the same plotline to those that decide to take up the challenge in the prologue. That is up to you. As for me:

Naruto is pretty dark due to what he assumed to be a betrayal. It's complicated than that, but I won't go into great detail for the mystery. Just know that Mavis hurt him, so in response, he basically hunts down all Fairy Tail's members. It is not because he hated them or anything like that. He only wanted Mavis to suffer since killing her would be too easy.

It is implied that Naruto was locked away for decades alone. Even a year talking to yourself in pitch black emptiness would drive you insane. Don't say that Naruto can overcome that because he's Naruto. That's dumb writing, and kind of dehumanizing him. Naruto is powerful in abilities wise, but he is not infallible as a human. Human is a mass of chaotic contradiction. I write him as a human, because it is something I and you can relate to.

Just for more in depth of his characterization in my note. Naruto do love Mavis. She is the light that kept the darkness at bay, basically. Now without the light, darkness is overwhelming. Furthermore, he has to love her in order to hate her. Love and hate are just two sides of the same coin. Who said that? I just did one lie ago. I'm sure I wasn't the first person to say it, but don't want to google it.

The point is: if you truly hate someone, you have to actually love them first. Otherwise, your grudge has no bearing unless you're a flat piece of paper – one or two dimensions. The best villain hated the world not because they are evil. It's because they loved the world, and wanted it to be a better place for those that they cared about. It's twisted, but understandable. If you don't show that in your characterization then your villain is cartoonish.

"You have to love someone to truly hate them," – Naruto said that at one point in the story. He basically admitted that he love and hate Mavis. Since she seemingly chose the world over him, Naruto decided to destroy her world thus removing the option all together.

Mavis has no choice but to choose him in the end. How does that work exactly? It doesn't. It's a twisted contradiction, thus making the choice impossible to begin with. We made irrational decision when our heart is more vocal than our mind. Don't analyze everything. You're not the robot.

In truth, Mavis didn't choose. She couldn't choose, and those that wanted Naruto gone because it is due to plot (but he's anti-magic), they choose it for her. This is what happened when you don't make up your own mind, say and do what you wanted. Circumstances will choose for you. Other people will choose for you!

Moving on; Mavis' world is her family and friends, not the actual world: Earth Land.

After Magnolia got destroyed due to the initial fighting, Fairy Tail's member (like Natsu) being like their usual self in the manga chased down Naruto without him having to actually hunt for them. Then Lots of bullshit speeches on their part about friendship, family, etc, etc… ensured. But they had not suffered like he has – wanting to die, but couldn't. Wanting to live, but not allowed to. And the only person he cared about did not come to his aid in the end.

"Just in case I ever go crazy," Naruto said and handed Mavis a scroll, detailing a seal that could seal even someone like him. "There is a darkness dwelling deep within me, and one day I probably won't be able to hold it back any longer. Without any light, it will win, probably."

That is one of the plot points. Naruto was referring to her as his light, and in his last moment before the event of story, learning that Mavis somehow told others how to seal him, he gave up his struggle. If light abandoned him, then was there a point anymore.

Naruto allowed himself to be sealed so that magic can continue to exists, but instead of dying in the void as it kills everything, he was unable to die. Because it is impossible to kill him to begin with, thus in the void, he had plenty of time to think. The more he thoughts, the more he misunderstood what was said to him moments before he gave up. She was his light, and as long as she stood by his side, the darkness and the hunger within would be quenched.

Mavis actually searched for him after the event, but learning that he had died, she decided to move on as he would want her to. He told her that when she wanting to die after her powers took away life.

"Look. See?" Naruto said as he brushed some dust away in front of Mavis. A small strand of grass was growing there. It was struggling to sprout. "Even under your curse, it still tries to live and grow so why can't you? Don't give up so easily. If you continue to live then something good will happens, maybe you will find someone that won't be bothered by what you are."

This is another part of the plot, happened in flashback. This is when Mavis was afflicted by Ankhseram Black Magic, also known as the Contradictory Curse. As Naruto is unaffected due to what he was, she instantly took a liking to him, befriending him, and eventually become something more. His free spirit helped her greatly. He obviously reciprocated, but those days eventually come to an end.

Despite not wanting to consume all magic in the world (that was his actual purpose), his power consume magic from the surrounding regardless. This was the main reason why he must be killed. If he continued to exist, magic would continue to dwindle, and one day, magic will be gone, absorbed back into Origin.

That is, the Origin of Magic. What once unleashed will return back into a singularity – him. Being relied on magic for so long, mages obviously doesn't want to lose it. Without magic, the world would crumple all together, and anarchy would reign. This was before the creation of Edolas.

In the story, Kurama actually created Edolas – an image world. It is to see if a world which had magic in beginning loses it could exist and flourished. This is because Naruto wondered if he could exist without bringing forth disaster. If magic was gone so would the curse that afflicted Mavis, and he would have a family he always wanted. Another option was to kill Ankhseram, but Ankhseram refused to fight.

Since the world could exist without magic, Kurama started to undo the seal since it was still alive. If it was still alive so would its counterpart, Naruto. Their existence was linked due to the event in their old world, Elemental Nations. Each seal unlocked, Kurama felt the anger, the frustration seeping through the crack. But since the first seal was broken, all the other seal would break one day, thus further down the road Naruto would be way, way more hateful and a lot more destructive. Kurama decided to go through with it anyway.

It was better to unseal Naruto now, let it all out his system, and perhaps, whatever remained would go on after Naruto calmed down and retreated to his happy place. That is basically the plot. It is a story of romance, love, betrayal, morality – as the usual with my stories.

It is estimated to be 500k+ story. Less if I didn't describe the event of the Elemental Nations from before time or via parallel dimension. Sadly, 500k will take me years, diligently without kind of rewards. I rather not, and get to the ending immediately. So here we are.

 **=[Epilogue]=  
Back to Beginning**

Before you read, this epilogue (Back to Beginning) happened if the major plot points occurred. It is one of many possible endings. Some are dark. Some are bright. This is considers a brighter one. Alright:

After meeting her, Naruto didn't straight up murder Mavis since he still had control. For one, he doesn't really want to kill her. Why would anyone want to kill the love of their life? If he did kill Mavis, he would instantly know that she did all she could in the end after he supposedly "died", thus that was all that he asked for in her, really. Her memories, her feeling would be absorbed into his being. And with the light forever shining within his spirit, filling the empty void, the darkness would not affect him any further. It is a cliché ending so I'm not going with that route.

Second plot point must also occur.

Cana succeeded in obliterating Mavis' thought projection, thus reviving Mavis – someone with limitless magical power. Naruto ripped apart Cana after witnessing Mavis' death, thus come to term with himself on the prospect if he could truly kill her on his own will. He actually couldn't because despite the all that happened due to her indecisiveness; his feeling for her remained strong. It is the driving force behind his actions. And without it, what was the point of hunting down fairies? This allowed Naruto to learn of her actual body, known as Fairy Heart. Basically, Mavis must be resurrected for this epilogue to happen.

Lastly, Zeref isn't a dick. The plot summary doesn't say anything about Zeref since the guy is a plot point in the manga, but he does exist in this story. With him in the fray, it's a love triangle.

After Mavis lost Naruto, Zeref appeared and helped her with the curse. Mavis eventually tried to move on with Zeref, but her actions contradicted her heart, thus the backlash. It caused basically the same chain of events as manga. The only different is that Zeref interfered with Naruto in the story, making Naruto saw him as a rival. So, this is the epilogue, just one of the many possibilities.

 **– Those Who Hunt Fairies –**

The grand battle was underway. The Alvarez Empire had mobilized their entire forces, spearheaded by their immortal Emperor upon his floating fortress, but despite their effort, they were only able to slow down their adversary's advances. With Fiore's fall, devoured to the expanding darkness, Alakitasia was next.

And should Alakistsia be defeated, the rest of the world would soon follow.

"What do you want to do, Mavis?" Zeref asked. He watched the nation he had built from scratch being slowly reduced to ruins. The people that followed him fought bravely, but they would ultimate lose the fight despite their valiant effort. With every person defeated, killed and succumbed, the adversary they all faced became ever greater.

And the final boss had yet to make a move despite his personal guards and the Empire's elite units, the Spriggan 12 as they were called, had engaged with their respective opponents across the battlefield for some times. They had been battling without rest for days.

 **– Those Who Hunt Fairies –**

"Why won't you just fucking die already!?" Ajeel Ramal demanded, frustrated. He pierced through the scarlet knight with all his strength. His drill tore through her armors with ease, seemingly killing her. But that was not the truth. His Sand magic was said to be the strongest in the Empire, but it seemed to have little effect against his opponent. She was immortal and inexhaustible, unlike him.

Erza Scarlet dropped her shattered swords, and summoned another pair to reengage. Her body, which was torn apart from the chest down were reforming at incredible speed. Flakes of ashes came together, forming her flesh before reconstituting her armor. Her face remained expressionless, and all she heard was his voice, telling her what to do.

Without any thought of her own, Erza surged forwards and strike the Master of Sand once more. The new swords were effective against his personal shield. They were able to penetrate it. Ajeel was shocked to see his blood erupted. He pulled back, regaining some distance, but she narrowed her distance. The sword thrust would have pierced him, but sand spikes embedded throughout her body stopped her in place. Her face remained expressionless despite every inches of her body was punctured.

"Ha, ha, ha," Ajeel panted and asserted control over his technique. That was all he could do throughout the battle – immobilize her. His comrades fared no better with their own respective battle either, and desperately needed rest. Their opponent could not be killed by any form of magic, and without requiring to rest, they were relentless.

Erza pulled back her swords and sliced through her body without any hesitation, cutting the spikes that locked her in place just a couple of meters from Ajeel. With them no longer inhibiting her movement, she charged forwards once more while her body regenerated. It would always regenerate, making her whole once more.

"Shit," Ajeel tried to get away, but his speed was sluggish, and the amount of minor cut he suffered did not help the matter. If she was still alive, he would win. But since she was dead, it was impossible to kill her again. With all of his power, he encased her in a sand tomb once more in order to take a breath, but his back was slashed. "What?"

Mirajane gripped his shoulder and tear his arm apart with her enhanced strength.

"Gah!" Ajeel roared and jerked back. "Damn it. I can't fight two of them at the same time!"

The tomb behind was slashed apart, and before he could react, swords pierced his body from behind, and before he could gasp, Mirajane finished the clash of ripping his head off. The two girls stood there for a moment, and once the ground shook, they turned to look at a dark coffin rose from the ground.

It opened up, and chains from withitn surged outwards, snatching up parts of Ajeel. The tomb closed and descended back into the earth, vanishing into another dimension. With his soul firmly locked away, a solid projection of himself began to manifest.

"Ahahaha, I'm back!" Ajeel called out before he felt his mind slipping away. His expression vanished as he looked towards the two girls. Sands swirled around him as the two girls turned away and targeted another person. He did the same.

This happened all across the battlefield. With each fallen mage, their opponent swelled in numbers. Not only they were inexhaustible drones, they couldn't be killed. They could be dispelled, but it only lasted for mere seconds before the reformed again. They only way to defeat them, stopping their resurrection was to defeat the original source protected by scores of undead mages. They were powerful in life, but in death, they were invincible.

 **– Those Who Hunt Fairies –**

"She is up there," Kurama commented. "Why don't you do it already?"

From his seat of woods and thorns, Naruto looked at the titanic fortress overseeing the battle, noticing Zeref and Mavis together. His eyes saddened. His hand pressed against his chest and felt the beating of his heart. "I feel nothing. No matter how many I took in, it still feels hollowed and void. I thought I would feel complete again."

That wasn't true. He felt jealousy. Even so, his heart was gone, no longer his. He gave it to her almost a century earlier, when they first met. Even if it was taken back right now, it would not be the same. That was the only reason he didn't feel like joining the battle personally.

Naruto thought he had hunted all those that were her family and friend, turning them against her just like the world had turned its back on him, but it appeared he was mistaken. There were others – many more. They were all before him, challenging him, but to kill them all felt so pointless now. When there was no one left in the world except them, would she return to him?

The answer would be no. It was the truth, Naruto believed. "Is there a point to this?"

Kurama understood. "Then why do you continue with this? We have gathered enough magical power, and we could leave this place, return to the world and time we came from."

Naruto didn't answer. He already knew the answer. The real reason he did not return to the Elemental Nations because he couldn't part with her. But he couldn't stay. Every breath he took drains the energy from the world. Magic was just another form of energy.

Kurama also understood the predicament Naruto was facing. It was always the same one. It sighed and turned its attention back to the battlefield. So many people had died, and the more souls they bounded to their will, the stronger they became. "Has this gone on for long enough? You cannot undo what had happened, and prolonging now is just torture, for yourself and her. Just let it go."

"I know," Naruto said and sighed. The anger and frustration had diminished greatly since the day he was unsealed. Out of self-justification, he had hunted down every members of Fairy Tail just to break her will and spirit. But when he obtained his goal, his heart remained unchanged. And having limitless magic at his disposal did not fill the hollowness within him.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. He thought. In that single moment, he decided. Everything on the battlefield stopped, and all of his little puppets crumpled and faded away, returned to their coffin safely locked away. His eyes opened again. He looked up at the large ship hovering in the sky. "It's time we end this, don't you think?"

On the air fortress, Mavis nodded. She was more mature in her real body, which had grown slightly over the years.

"I will come with you," Zeref offered.

"Naruto can't be killed," Mavis said. He couldn't be with conventional mean. "Using magic on him only makes him stronger, and anyone he killed made his forces even greater. If we to defeat him, I have to face him one on one."

"What would happen if he also absorbed you?" Zeref asked. More than half of his personal guards were defeated and subsequently subjugated. They became enemies soon after, wrecking untold destruction upon their former allies. Their sacrifice was not in vain, however.

"Then he will have what he wanted," Mavis replied. She has chosen a side after taking so long. So many had already died, and if this continued anymore, no one would be left. "This is my choice."

"I understand," Zeref said with a thin smile. "Whatever happened, know that you will always have a place here."

Mavis returned his smile and hovered up into the air. She could never reciprocate his love for her heart belonged to another. She flew down to the battlefield, where all the men and women were breathing heavily, hoping that the battle had come to an end. Her body began to radiate light, healing their injuries and removing their fatigue. They had fought her battle long and hard enough.

"Why do you waste magic?" Naruto asked when her bare feet touched the Earth. He remained seated on his throne made by his power.

"Because I don't have the power to defeat you," Mavis admitted. She knew he couldn't be defeated, let alone be killed. If he could survive in the boundless void, where everything reduced to nothingness then nothing in her world could kill him. "You have taken everything. Are you happy now?"

"No," Naruto said after a moment. "I don't feel happy, not since that day when there was just the two of us, wandering the forest, becoming fairies." His eyes looked towards her, and their surrounding shifted.

They were now in a small clearing bristling with life. It was where they first met a century before. It was where he first emerged from another world, and it was the place where he was sealed away. "I want to go back to those days and forget all about these troubles. We could start again."

Mavis shook her head. "I wish I could too, but it not possible. You killed everyone I cared about just like you promised you would. For that, I hate you, I hate you!" She sobbed. "I hate you… I really wanted to, but, but, but… why?"

Naruto chuckled sadly. "Hate and love. Aren't they the same thing? One cannot exist without the other, just like light and darkness, you and me. I hate you too, and I love you, with all my heart and much more than you ever imagined. Tell me that you do too, and all will be well. I promise. My promise is my life."

"No, I won't… I won't say it. I will never say it!" Mavis uttered tearfully. Her hands clenched tightly.

"I see… so there is nothing left but to end it all," Naruto responded. "If there is nothing but emptiness then why should I –

"I know what you're planning, Naruto!" Mavis called out. "You should have stopped when you learned the truth, but you didn't. You keep going forwards. You keep on killing and killing! You – you devoured everything just like they said."

"Yes, I did," Naruto said. He had every conceivable magic within his being, adding on to his power to absorb magic from the world itself along with his own natural power, he was invincible. Yet, inside, he felt so empty. "They were right. I am a monster, nothing more, nothing less. If I continued to live, I will consume everything."

"No, you're not," Mavis responded. "I thought you did not care, but you're not like that! I know you're not!" Her eyes swelled up. "I didn't know what I was feeling back then so I hesitated and run away from the fact. And because of that, you have to suffer for so long. I'm sorry. I truly am. If only I made up my mind then, you wouldn't have to do all of this. None of this would have to happen. None of this –

"But it happened," Naruto said. "And there is nothing you can do to change that."

"I know. I know. I know!" Mavis shouted. "But I don't want this to end. I thought I wanted to, but when you killed all that I cared about, you will ended it. I don't want it to end, and so I keep running. I wanted to keep you chasing. But it was wrong. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Mavis sobbed. "Please forgive me. Please don't do this. Please don't die."

Naruto covered his face. His fingers became wet. He thought he would not shred anymore tears, but he was wrong. "It was all I wanted to hear, Mavis. To know you would choose me even if it meant the end of the world. It's all I wanted to know," he said as the ground quaked. His shadow spread outwards, and countless coffins rose from within, forming a uniform circle around him and Mavis.

"Naruto!?" Kurama called out when it realized Naruto was going to release all of them. To revive all the people he had killed would take an enormous amount of power, far beyond what they both had. "You don't have the power to do that!"

"I am sorry, Kurama," Naruto replied as he got off his seat. Kurama sighed as he approached Mavis.

"Please don't do it," Mavis begged. As much as she wanted all her friends and family returned, but the amount of people he had to resurrect was insurmountable. "Please don't leave m –

"I won't," Naruto said and cupped her tearful face. "I promise."

Mavis touched the back of his hand. "And you will never break your promise," she said and leaned up to entered a kiss, a passionate kiss. Her tears continued to flow as she understood she would love him no matter what he did. She would stand by his side, now and always.

"Even if I resurrect everyone that died since I started this war, their livelihood is destroyed," Naruto said as he kept his hand around her face. His thumb caressed her cheek.

Mavis knew that. She knew he had the power to resurrect others, and no matter who he killed, he could bring them back in the end. But to revive just one person took enormous amount of power. So to revive millions of people took absurd amount of power unless that was his intention all along.

"Why?" Mavis muttered. "If you had stopped… we could still be…"

"I did it to get back at you as much as to see if the void in my heart could be fill with all the magic in the world." He smiled genuinely. "But I have never been more full in this moment. As long as you have me in your heart, I would do the same, and it will be fulfilled."

As Naruto let his hand go and stepped back, the coffins around them began to glow darkly. Jet black ink seeped from them, spreading around the ground and forming a magical circle. "Goodbye Mavis. I think it is better that we'd never met."

"Wait! No!" Mavis called out as Naruto looked at the sky. A powerful wave of energy pushed her out of the circle along with Kurama. Kurama was as shock as her.

"You promise! Naruto! Let me in! Let me in!" Mavis shouted and tried to push through the barrier, but it was in vain. Light was rejected by darkness.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't deserve you, Mavis," he said as he looked towards the sky. "I wonder how much my life is worth." He closed his eyes and activated Last Ages. It was a magic spell that could everything. Time began to rewind, sapping away his life. Since he was immortal, he would not die from aging. Instead, the spell ripped apart his body in exchange.

"You baka! Baka!" Kurama roared and latched onto Mavis. "Hold still or everything will repeat again, and we will be back here the second time! Just trust me on this!"

Mavis was still banging against the barrier, crying. "Please stop. You can't die! If you do, what should I do? What should I do!? Naruto!"

Hundreds of years were rewind within minutes. He collapsed onto the ground while his body was being crumbling into ash. With his last strength, he stared at his companion. "I'm sorry, Kurama. But this is my choice… you probably had no idea what I'm saying."

"Of course I do know, you fucking dumbass," Kurama snorted vexingly. "Consult with me before doing stupid shit like this! Luckily for you, I projected my mind back to my old body or I would have no fucking clue why you're dying right now. And you think this is a good idea!?"

"It would better if she never met me," Naruto gasped.

"No, it would not. Without you, things would be much, much worst!" Kurama said. "Zeref would be at odd with Mavis. They would not be friends fighting for the future. He would not find the value of life, thus waged one man war on the world because he wanted to die! Afterwards, that bastard Acnologia tried to destroy everything and everyone. But whatever, you made your choice, now I will make mine. You better remember me for this!"

"Huh? Wait! Stop!" Naruto called out, but Kurama jumped into him. He fell to the ground, gasping as his power immediately tried to repair the damage now that someone else had paid the price instead.

"Kurama! Stop! You will die!" Naruto thrashed.

"It's okay. If you die, I will die too, but if I die, you don't need to," Kurama said. Its voice became more distance. "I existed to aid and protect you. And what better way to do that by using my life exchange for yours. I should have done this century ago, but I didn't because I guess I was too drunk. Sorry, that's the real reason I wasn't there when you're sealed. I guess we all screwed up huh… hehehe…"

"Stop, Kurama… this is my punishment, not yours," Naruto gasped and gasped. His body was under an immense amount of stress.

Kurama ignored him. "Just last piece of advice: If you truly love her then go to her. She can keep it under control, and now that you know having all magic in the world will not make you happy, you will not be tempted by power anymore. Hopefully you won't be sealed this time around, because if you do… you're fucked because I'm not here! Ah! Also, name of your kid after meeeeeeee! Youuuuuuu Bakaaaa!"

"Kurama!" Naruto roared. "Damn it! Damn it all!"

"Shut up already! Can't I die in peace? Also, promise me you have tons of kids! Name all the good ones after me!" Kurama growled. It cursed to mask the pain it was feeling, and a moment later, it was gone.

Naruto was alone, sulking. It seemed to go on for hours.

"Why are you crying…?" A little girl with long wavy blond-hair asked. Her eyes looked like she hadn't slept in a very long time. Her clothes were tattered and messy. Her feet was bare.

Naruto looked at Mavis and froze up. "My friend just died for my mistake."

"Then don't let his sacrifice be in vain," Mavis said flatly.

Naruto blinked when he heard the reply. She was different from his memory, much more mature than her current age suggested. If it was the young her, she would sit with him, sobbing. In fact, she should be sobbing about her killing curse until he stumbled upon her when exploring.

"And keep your promise," Mavis added before kissing him, much to his shock.

 **– Happily Ever After –**

I was going to add smexy lemon due to the amount of positive reviews after "Happily Ever After", but it's marked T – for teen soooo… nope. Also Last Ages doesn't return Naruto to his younger body while Mavis is just a little kid (who understood the concept of love this time around) so I'll let you think about that one.

Acnologia was mentioned, but not shown due to the amount of word describing undead Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and Wendy were kicking its ass elsewhere in the world. Under Naruto, those five dragon slayers are basically immortal with unlimited stamina. Acnologia can blow them into bits and they would just come back thank to Pure World Resurrection. He would run out of stamina eventually.


End file.
